Cuatro patines
by Kalrathia
Summary: Figure Skating!AU. Es el inicio de temporada para Antonio y, por supuesto, Francis está allí.


Este one-shot está dedicado a **Suzume Mizuno** , que comentó que le gustaría leer un Frain de patinaje.

La verdad es que es una de mis parejas favoritas de Hetalia, pero nunca antes había escrito nada de ellos, y ha sido bonito hacerlo con una temática que me gusta tanto~

No hay avisos de ningún tipo para la historia, excepto el correspondiente disclaimer de que ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

¡Espero que os guste~!

* * *

Alguna que otra vez le habían preguntado si no tenía frío al salir a la pista. A fin de cuentas, estaban más cerca del hielo que nadie y en muchas ocasiones sus trajes incluían telas vaporosas y de apariencia fina. Sabía de dónde venía la duda —también había sido y seguía siendo espectador, y no se había puesto precisamente poca ropa de abrigo todos aquellos años sentado en las gradas—, pero estaba claro que él se movía bastante más que los reporteros que sentían curiosidad al respecto.

La respuesta que siempre daba Antonio, sin embargo, no tenía tanto que ver con el esfuerzo físico, sino más bien que intentar encontrar el equilibrio entre dejarse invadir por la emoción del momento y mantener la concentración para sacar adelante el programa hacía que todo lo demás, incluido el frío, quedara en un segundo plano.

Y después de acabar, sobre todo tras un programa libre especialmente intenso, más que frío lo que uno sentía era calor, acompañado de la casi necesaria y pésima idea de revolcarse contra el hielo para refrescarse.

Aquella ocasión no parecía que fuera a ser diferente a las demás, aunque su traje de entrenamiento abrigaba más que el que llevaría al día siguiente —traje que incluía una camisa abullonada abierta hasta mitad del pecho, de forma que el colgante de cruz estuviera en contacto directo con su piel. Había temido que la cruz le diera problemas en los saltos y, a pesar de que aún no le había supuesto ningún inconveniente, apenas estaban a principios de temporada. Él sabía bien que un buen comienzo no aseguraba un buen final, o llegar al final a secas.

Y aquella temporada prometía ser intensa.

Los medios especializados y los propios patinadores estaban ya comentando la que sería una competición feroz entre Ivan Braginsky, en busca de su tercer triplete consecutivo, Wang Yao y Kiku Honda, que venían pisando con fuerza. Había escuchado que Honda estaba intentando cambiar uno de sus saltos en combinación en su programa libre por un cuádruple Lutz, y aunque casi le daba dolor de cabeza pensar en la diferencia vital de puntos que supondría, como amante del patinaje no podía sino desear que lo consiguiera porque sería algo digno de presenciar.

Obviamente, en lo que Antonio estaba más estaba interesado aquella temporada no era ver quién —si es que alguien podía, acaso— destronaría al rey del hielo o si Honda les pondría las cosas más complicadas al resto.

—Mmm, Bercy fue tu primera pista importante cuando subiste a senior, ¿verdad?

Antonio, que estaba revisando por enésima vez los cordones de sus patines, alzó la vista.

Francis ya había entrado a la pista hacía un rato, aunque aún llevaba la sudadera encima del traje. No se había alejado de él mucho, limitándose a patinar en círculos pequeños, esperándolo.

Antonio asintió, intentando ignorar la bola de nervios en la que se había convertido su estómago.

—Entonces ha sido lo más apropiado que te tocara competir aquí para el Grand Prix, ¿no, _mon cher_?

No sabía si era apropiado o no, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras. Tal vez la solución más equitativa habría sido usar inglés —una lengua que ambos debían dominar más o menos bien por su trayectoria internacional— para superar la barrera lingüística entre los dos, pero el aprecio que ambos tenían por ese idioma era incluso inferior a la temperatura del hielo que crujía bajo las cuchillas de Francis. Vivían a base de chapurrear una mezcla de español y francés en función de las circunstancias.

En aquellos momentos, Francis era consciente de que él necesitaba toda la sensación de familiaridad posible, así que llevaba desde que se habían reencontrado esforzándose en usar solo el español. Se había guardado de dejar sus apelativos cariñosos —"Porque no hay idioma más romántico que el francés, sería un crimen imperdonable traducirlos"— en su lengua materna, pero no era como si Antonio fuera a quejarse por eso.

Francis se quitó la sudadera y se alejó un poco más de la entrada a la pista, cogiendo velocidad para hacer una imitación, casi burda, de los _twizzels_ que tendría que practicar más tarde.

Antonio sabía que le estaba invitando, tendiéndole una hipotética mano que, de existir de verdad, era probable que su orgullo le hubiera hecho rechazar.

Agradeció haberse levantando tan obscenamente pronto, aunque su cuerpo, que tendía a preferir dormir hasta tarde, no estuviera de acuerdo.

No podía evitarlo; desde que los médicos le habían dado el visto bueno sentía la necesidad de exigirse más, como si tuviera que compensar el tiempo perdido, en contra de todas las recomendaciones de Francis e Inés Carriedo, su madre y entrenadora. Pero ellos no lo entendían. Tenía que volver a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo y la única manera que se le ocurría era seguir adelante intentando no pensar demasiado en el pasado. Estar ocupado con los entrenamientos y ejercicios solían mantenerle la mente lo bastante ocupada como para silenciar el crujido y las exclamaciones de horror que le acechaban desde el fondo de sus pensamientos, por lo que necesitaba estar moviéndose más que antes.

Además, haber acudido a la pista tan pronto tenía otras ventajas, como que ningún otro patinador más iba a ser testigo de si dudaba o no antes de volver a pisar el hielo. Por no estar allí, no estaban ni Inés ni Jeanne, que en algún momento tendría que aparecer para entrenar junto a Francis.

Porque Francis, por supuesto, si estaba con él en el hielo en esos momentos no era porque planease practicar su programa de vals.

Antonio se acercó a la pista, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la entrada, y respiró hondo. No era como si se tratara de la primera vez que pisaba el hielo, pero el par de competiciones en las que había estado desde el inicio de la nueva temporada habían sido menores, meros trámites para conseguir la puntuación que le granjeó la invitación para el Grand Prix. No había contado entonces con la misma presión de competir con otros patinadores.

En el Éric Bompard no iba a coincidir con Braginsky, Yao u Honda —sí que se vería las caras con este último en el Trofeo NHK dos semanas después—, lo que era un alivio, pero por otra parte le había tocado competir de nuevo contra Arthur Kirkland. Aunque aún no se había cruzado con él en el hotel, estarían entrenando en aquella misma pista unas horas más tarde. Intentó reprimir un escalofrío que poco tenía que ver con la baja temperatura.

Su rivalidad jamás había alcanzado las cotas de intensidad que caracterizaban el triángulo Braginsky-Yao-Honda o la de patinadores anteriores, pero cualquier aficionado al deporte podría mencionar varios eventos en los que habían sido competidores directos por el mismo puesto. Como en el Europeo de la temporada previa, en la que se habían esforzado al límite para conseguir la medalla de plata y...

—Deja de pensar en ese guiri y ven al hielo, que me estoy quedando frío.

Francis no necesitó levantar la voz para reclamar su atención.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando en él? —repuso Antonio, mientras daba el paso adelante y sus cuchillas pisaban el hielo.

Era consciente de que debería despegar la vista del suelo, pero sus ojos de forma inexplicable estaban pegados a sus pies. Una parte de su mente se preguntaba a cada parpadeo si después de abrir los ojos se encontraría uno de ellos doblado en un ángulo incorrecto.

—Siempre pones la misma cara. —Francis se acercó a él, sus cuchillas deslizándose con un murmullo—. No merece la pena. Te van a quedar unas arrugas terribles si sigues pensando en él, y sería un desperdicio.

—¿No es un poco pronto para empezar a pensar en arrugas?

Un par de patines aparecieron en su campo de visión y Antonio alzó la vista. Se distinguía la preocupación en los ojos de Francis, pero su rostro estaba por lo demás tranquilo.

—Es importante tenerlo en cuenta con vistas al futuro. Las arrugas por sonreír son mucho más bonitas que las que son culpa de fruncir el ceño, y más si es por culpa de Arthur Kirkland.

—Eso dices ahora. ¿Seguro que seguirás pensando que soy atractivo cuando tenga ochenta años y sea un saco de arrugas, sin importar de qué sea cada una? —preguntó, solo fingiendo la preocupación que se oía en su voz.

—Siempre serás atractivo. Con veintitrés años y con ochenta. —Francis le acarició la mejilla, bajando la voz. Nadie podía escucharlos, pero a Antonio le gustó aquello. Era como una confidencia, un secreto compartido solo entre ellos dos—. Deberías confiar más en mí para estas cosas, sabes que tengo un gusto exquisito. ¿Vamos?

Ahora sí, le tendió la mano, pero no era tanto como punto de apoyo sino más bien una invitación para patinar juntos, por lo que su orgullo no tuvo problemas con que la aceptara.

Debido a su experiencia en danza, Francis sabía mantener el equilibrio perfecto entre firmeza y delicadeza en su agarre, y a Antonio no le costó nada concentrarse en el punto en el que sus pieles estaban en contacto a medida que iban cogiendo velocidad, sin pensar en nada más.

En algún momento, en una transición tan natural como el respirar, pasaron de simplemente dar vueltas alrededor de la pista cogidos de la mano a un intento de danza cuyo ritmo solo ellos podían escuchar.

Como patinador individual, Antonio no estaría normalmente habituado a patinar tan cerca de otra persona —y las cuchillas de sus patines, a diferencia de las de Francis, no eran más cortas para evitarle cortes a un potencial compañero—, pero el hielo era para ellos lo que la pista de baile para otras parejas. Sí, no se le ocurriría imitar los mismos movimientos que Francis hacía con Jeanne y tampoco era importante.

No patinaban en una competición; ni siquiera habían intentado conseguir que la ISU les permitiera hacer un programa juntos en una gala de exhibición. Esos momentos —cuatro patines dibujando figuras sobre la pista, en ocasiones acompañados de música, la mayoría de las veces sin ella—, era únicamente para ellos dos. Que su relación fuera algo conocido hacía que buscasen incluso con más ahínco una pausa del resto del mundo, una pausa en la que no eran dos patinadores internacionales, sino simplemente dos personas que se querían y, debido a las circunstancias, sabían patinar.

Cuando terminaron de girar, Antonio le dio a Francis un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, antes de quedarse abrazado a él. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, pero en su cuerpo no quedaba ni el más mínimo rastro de los nervios y el temor que le habían invadido antes. Solo sentía una felicidad absoluta al regresar al terreno que más quería junto a la persona a la que más quería.

—¿Estarás en las gradas para el programa corto? —susurró, no queriendo romper el abrazo todavía.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Francis casi sonaba ofendido—. Por supuesto. No me perdería cómo le quitas el primer puesto a Arthur por nada del mundo.

—¿Le viste en el Skate America? Tiene unos programas muy buenos este año.

—¿Y desde cuándo has dejado que los programas de los demás te asusten? Lo harás bien, ya lo verás.

Francis se separó de él; pretendía reunirse con Jeanne y su entrenador para terminar de ultimar detalles. Antonio se quedó donde estaba durante un instante, observándole patinar, mientras dudaba qué decir. Era probable que no se volvieran a ver hasta la hora de la comida.

—Francis —dijo finalmente. El aludido se dio la vuelta y volvió a acercarse, la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro—. Gracias por todo.

—Siempre. —Alcanzó su mano para darle un apretón de ánimo—. Aunque, por supuesto, no me negaré a una compensación a cambio de los servicios prestados…

Francis le guiñó el ojo mientras Antonio soltaba una carcajada, y los dos se dirigieron hacia la salida de la pista.

Era hora de retirarse hasta que, un poco más tarde, empezara el entrenamiento de verdad, pero todas las nubes oscuras se habían retirado. Se sentía igual de seguro de sí mismo que cuando había salido a patinar su programa libre en el Europeo, antes de que la caída tras el segundo cuádruple le arrebatara en un instante de terminar la actuación y el resto de la temporada. Ardía en deseos de regresar cuando las gradas estuvieran repletas de gente y la música retumbara a su alrededor. Echaba de menos la competición y no podía esperar a que comenzara de una vez.

Sonrió.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo había vuelto y, una vez más, no había notado el frío del hielo.


End file.
